Akward Situations
by lady in the dark
Summary: Kaiba has a locker mate, who is the complete opposite to him. She's kind, a slacker, a bit out of it...and he can't stand her. So why can't he stop thinking about her. Kaibaxoc...


**An: Due to a month long contest on my myspace, I am writing this. Basically it was an oc contest, who ever came up with the best oc pairing, concept for a fic, and oc in general We would write this fic...well due to the contest finally ending with the winner a girl named ashely coming up with this funny and interesting kaibaxoc pairing we just couldn't wait to write it so R&R **

* * *

Kaiba dreaded the first day of school, mostly because he has to start this hell all over again. He found his locker, it was perfect right down the hall from his home room. He looked and saw a girl putting her stuff in his locker. He couldn't believe someone had the guts to even contemplate going into his locker. He walked over and slammed the locker door.

"Dude what the hell is your problem!", the girl yelled.

"I'm asking the question...why the hell are you in my locker!", he yelled.

"This is my locker...", she said.

He rolled his eyes and handed her his locker assignment. She pulled hers out of her jacket pocket and looked at both. She started laughing to herself.

"Dude...you must be my locker mate.", she said handing him the two papers.

He took them and looked them over. He couldn't believe it a girl like this was his locker mate. She looked like a delinquent, she wore her uniform like one. She wore a black t-shirt under her school jacket and stripped socks. She opened the locker and continued to put her stuff up.

"I get the top shelf...", he muttered.

"Dude it's all yours...I really don't want to reach to get my stuff.", she joked.

He rolled his eyes and placed his books on the top shelf. She stood next to him and shifted her books some. She had scarlet red hair he figured it was dye, it couldn't be natural especially with her eyes that blue.

"Seriously bro...take a picture.", she said picking her messenger bag up.

"Excuse me?", he said.

"It'll last longer...by the way, names eiri.", she said walking off.

"That girl urks my nerves.", he said slamming the locker and going to his class.

He walked into his class and took his books out.

After school he saw eiri sitting on the front steps of the school, she had her headphones on. She wasn't paying much attention She looked down and fumbled with her mp3 player, when a boy sat down next to her.

"Hey eiri.", he said.

She rolled her eyes and turned her music off.

"Let me make this short no.", she said getting up.

"But please eiri I found this place that plays great foreign films from Jordan and Greece.", he said following her.

"Don't care...", she said looking for something.

"Okay how about coffee or some dinner or something?", he asked.

"No...and that's the last time no!", she said walking off more some.

"Wait!", he said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!", she yelled.

Kaiba quickly grabbed his other arm and brought it behind him, while tightening his grip. This allowed eiri to get away. Kaiba pushed him away as eiri ran close to seto.

"Now the girl doesn't want to date you know stop being so pathetic and get out of here.", he said pushing the guy.

He looked bake for a second and then ran off. Eiri smirked and nodded. Seto turned his face and walked to his limo. She laughed to herself and walked to a town car parked not so far away. Kaiba looked out the window behind him and saw her get in and watched it drive off. He rolled his eyes and looked over a file for his next game. Eiri sat in the back of the town car, she sighed as she pulled her white socks out of her bag. She slipped her stripped socks off and pulled her white ones up. Then she pulled her hair into a ponytail, then closed her jacket and tied the bow correctly. This was a pain but it's what her parents expected of her. She pulled a make-up compact and put a little more blush on. The car drove up a long driveway, to a big house. She waited for the car to stop and then got out. She went to her room and changed her clothes. She put on a pink tennis shirt and a khaki skirt. She sat down on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Dammit...I hate wearing this stuff.", she said laying down.

Suddenly her door swung open. A woman stood their with two women. One had a clip board and the other had a black-berry.

"Eiri...how was your day?", she asked.

"Hell.", eiri said still looking up at the ceiling.

"Language young lady, now today you have tennis, etiquette lessons, and piano...oh and ballet.", she said.

"Mom...news flash! I stopped all that stuff two years ago.", she said.

"I know I re-signed you up for them I don't know why you stopped them.", she said giving her the leotard.

"Because I hated it!", eiri said getting up and going into her bathroom and slammed the door.

"Eiri don't forget your father is having a gala this saturday why don't you bring a date..", she said pulling a chair up.

"Don't date.", she mumbled.

"Oh come on a pretty girl like should have a few boyfriends...", she said.

"When you find them let me know.", eiri said in a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe if you made yourself more approachable.", her mother said.

Eiri opened the door and looked at her mother. She walked to her bed and slipped on her black boots. She ran into her closet changed into a black t-shirt and ran out the room.

"Eiri where are you going?!", she yelled.

"Out...I'll be back before dad gets home!", she yelled.

After the door slammed. Seto sat his desk as mokuba watched television. He pretend to do work as he searched for something.

"Hmm...interesting.", he said typing.

The next day eiri walked to her locker and saw seto standing there as she opened the locker.

"Can I help you...let guess you forgot the combination.", she said with a smile.

"Please I run a fortune five hundred company...I can remember a damn school locker combination.", he said.

"Then what?", she asked slightly annoyed.

"Well...I know who you are...", he said smugly.

"Duh we share a locker.

"Not that...how everyone thinks teru is just a stalker when truth is...he wants to meet you father...The famous writer...Satoshi Ohno but I figured it was a pen name because your last name is nasagawa.", he said.

"Okay so my dad writes books...whoopty freaking doo.", she said closing the locker.

"What I can't understand is why your last name is different, at the four schools you've been to.", he said.

"Just like the other stuff...that is really none of your business.", she said walking off.

He smirked thinking he managed to anger the most laid back girl in the school. She walked class and sat in her desk, and put her head down on her desk and watched the girls talking. They seemed like the best of friends, they probably knew each other since they were kids. She never had that, because she got into fights. She slowly closed her eyes, but something woke her up.

"Hey eiri...can I ask you something?", a girl in front of her said.

"Yeah sure...what?", eiri said.

"Well since you haven't joined anything since you've been at school, would you like to join the dance committee?", she asked.

"Um...sure what do you need me to do?", eiri said sitting up.

"Well...mostly a dj...its a blast from the past 80's dance...cool huh?", she said.

"Killer I'm totally stocked!", eiri said.

"Cute...I'm yuka...this dance is going to be awesome...and you can be like my madonna bad girl.", she said.

Eiri smiled, she had never been asked to join anything before. After school eiri called around until she found a dj who specialized in 80's jams. After she called yuka to let her know that she found someone. Yuka told she should meet her at this vintage shop. Eiri saw the shop and walked in. Yuka had this low shoulder pink dress, and next to her was a black dress covered in lace. Eiri looked at it and then took it and tried it on. After she was done she slowly walked out and shrugged her shoulders.

"You look beautiful.", yuka said.

"Yeah I'm sure I look okay.", she said.

Yuka sighed and turned her to the mirror. Eiri's Heart skipped a beat. Even if it wasn't designer, it was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. She smiled and turned around once more. It made her feel the most feminin she had ever felt. She took it off and brought it. She walked yuka to the train station, and looked at the train map as yuka loaded her train pass.

"So are you gonna buy one?", she asked.

"Um..buy what?", she asked.

"A train pass...to get on the train...", yuka said.

"Oh no...I'm gonna get picked up...I'll see you later.", eiri said.

"Okay later.",yuka said walking up the stairs.

Eiri walked down the street to a small corner cafe. She sat outside and waited for her driver.

"You really need a hobby.", a voice said behind her.

"What?", she said turning around and saw kaiba standing right behind her,

He sat across from her and placed a bottle water in front of her. She looked down and back at him. He looked through some files as if they were on a date.

"Why are you here?", she asked.

"You can't sit with out ordering something, they kick you out.", he said.

"It's only a pit stop.", she said.

"Listen...I didn't want you to get angry like that...", he said.

"Whatever...you know you liked it...you're part sadist when it comes to other people's emotions.", she said.

"Why do you care?", he asked.

"Because I lik-...I can't stand it when people are bullies.", she said trailing off.

Kaiba looked up as he caught her almost confession. He left it as is, if he tried to annoy her then she would run off.

"If it's any conselation I like you two.", he said.

She looked up at him and shook her head. A black car drove by and honked it's horn. She picked her bag up and walked to the car. Seto got up and turned her towards him, Her breathing became somewhat shallow. He brought his lips to her. This kiss seemed to last for eternity. She looked at him as they parted. He pushed her bangs out of her face. Her red hair was softer then he had imagine. She had a child like innocence in her eyes.

"What?", she said.

He kissed her again, this wasn't a surprise to her. She stood there for a second, the car honked more.

"Looks like they want you to hurry.", he said.

"Um...yeah...look are you going to the spring dance?", she asked.

"I wasn't planning on it.", he said.

"Yeah...maybe something else...", she mumbled.

"Dinner...you and me...tomorrow night?", he asked.

"I'd love to.", she said walking to the car.

He closed the door as she she buckled her seat belt. The driver took her home, she got out of the car and went to her room. Her mother was sitting in her room going through her stuff. Eiri had an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes mother?", she asked.

"I was looking in your closet and I found these.", she said throwing several bank statments on the bed.

"Yeah, I put some of my shopping money in the bank.", eiri said.

Her mother became annoyed when she saw the shopping bag. It read 'vintage' she knew it was a thrift store. Eiri rolled her eyes and put it in her closet.

"Eiri...I wish you didn't go behind my back...if you want to go to thrift stores then tell me!", she yelled.

"I always shop at thrift stores mom...they have cool stuff.", she said closing her closet.

"And when do we meet your boyfriend?", he mother said.

Eiri Turned around around with a shocked look on her face.


End file.
